Preschool!
by Yeong Won Hi
Summary: Hiei's a lil' 3yr-old who's been tricked to go to preschool (by which he really hates). other characters will probably be the same age. Will lil' Hiei be welcomed or tormented in this lil' place for kids? very cute! ch.2 up! pls rr!
1. Ch1: Trickery!

A/N: Hi there! It's me Kit and as some of you might already know, this fic is my little sister's fic. Well, it'll still be hers (b/c this was her idea), but I was the one who wrote the whole thing (see Jason, I do write some comedy u_u) and I'll be continuing on with the fic. For some odd reason, she doesn't want to write anymore, so I'll be the one going on (oh and she said thx for those who reviewed them earlier!)^^. I'll still be writing NDCT btw, but I'll be doing this also in the meantime. Anywho, let's continue on with this: this is about Hiei, but only a three-year-old. BWAHAHAHAHA...anyway, all the characters here are also going to be young, kind of like about three-four years old also, and some will be really OOC in this fic though. I know that Hiei doesn't have a dad (ok, technically, he does, but they don't show him in the series), so I'm just going to add in one b/c it might be funny...b/c well, it's like this: a 3-year-old little boy not wanting to go to pre-school, but his father tricks him into going...So, that's how it's going to be. Well, I'm going to stop talking here so that you could start reading this story. And remember please read and review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yoshihiro Togashi does! So no suing!! It would and will be pointless if you do!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Pre-school?!  
  
*Chappie one: Trickery!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was one fine Monday morning when a loud crying came out of a 'what seems to be' quiet home. A young little boy with spiky-black hair with a white- star shaped pattern, cried out at a grown man, who also has black hair, but no spikes or a white-star shaped pattern.  
  
"I don't want to go to pre-school, Daddy! I'm too young to go! Waaah!" the little boy yelled.  
  
"But Hiei, you MUST go," his father said to him, trying to keep the little boy calmed down.  
  
"But I don't WANNA go!"  
  
"You must!"  
  
"Iya!" *(a/n: check the bottom for the meaning)  
  
"Hiei...How about this? How about I take you for out to ice cream, instead of me taking you to school?" he asked.  
  
The little Hiei stopped crying and looked up at his father. "Ice cream?" he asked. "And no school?"  
  
"Yes..." his father said. However, deep inside his head, he was cackling to himself evilly. 'Hehehe...You may think that you're going to get ice cream, but actually you're going to your worst nightmare! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gag**gag**choke**choke*" (a/n: psst, Jason, you were supposed to laugh like that after you killed Pinky! But sadly, you didn't; you made a weak laugh!)  
  
"Daddy, are you all right?" lil' Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Oh. Then why were you laughing all weird and crazy?"  
  
"Aheh...Oh, for no reason, that's all," Hiei's father lied.  
  
Hiei believed the little lie and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go to the car now and go to Dairy Queen," his father said, "to get you a snow cone!"  
  
"Okidoki!" Hiei exclaimed, happy to know that he's going to have ice cream. "Yay! A snow cone!"  
  
Hiei and his father walked over to the car. Hiei quickly went to his seat to buckle himself in for the car trip to Dairy Queen. "I'm gonna get a snow cone. I'm gonna get a snow cone!" he sang over and over. "I'm gonna get a snow cone. I'm gonna get a snow cone."  
  
Hiei's father sat in his seat, looked into the rearview mirror that showed Hiei sitting in the back and smiling. "Ready to go, Hiei?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." With that, Hiei's father started the car. While doing so, he had a smirk written across his face. 'Hehehe...soon Hiei, you will be in school,' he said to himself mentally. 'Hehehe...'  
  
^_^)  
  
*Minutes later...*  
  
)(^_^)  
  
While watching outside the car window, Hiei noticed that his dad had passed the Dairy Queen. "Daddy, we just passed the ice cream store place," he said.  
  
"Oh, we did?" his father asked, as if he hadn't notice.  
  
"Daddy! Where are we going? Are you going to kidnap me away from Mommy and Yukina?"  
  
"Yukina? She's already in school," his father explained. "She woke up earlier than you and took the bus. And no, I'm not going to kidnap you. Why would I want to kidnap my own little son?"  
  
"Uh...I no know..." Hiei said while scratching his head because he was confused. "Uh..."  
  
" I know Hiei, but we're not going to the ice cream place. We are going to Pre-school! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" he laughed evilly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRE-SCHOOL! NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hiei screamed. "Iya! Iya!"  
  
Hiei continued to scream "No! No!" for about ten more minutes until his father had driven up to the pre-school's parking lot. While his father was trying to find a place to park, other families were looking at the car with a confused expression written upon their faces. They heard screaming within the car. They then saw a little boy's face pressed against the window, as if he was trying to escape out of the car.  
  
While watching, a mother and her son were wondering what is the matter.  
  
"Mama, what's happening in there?" a little boy with red hair and green eyes asked his mother.  
  
"Um...I don't really know what's going on, Shuichi," she answered. "So let's just go on into the school and sign you up." With that, they hurried along into the school.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the car, Hiei was about to use a fire attack against the window. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he yelled out (a/n: In this one, he already has a Jagan eye). But his attack didn't work. The window still remained there. "What?! It's supposed to work! That window's supposed to be gone by now!"  
  
"Hiei, just try to give up," his father said tiredly. He was tired of hearing "No!" over and over that day. "And besides, this car is fire proof against your attacks."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because, somehow your mother and I knew that you'll be using them soon."  
  
"Oh...But WHY?! What about Yukina?! Did you 'ice proof' the car too?" he asked.  
  
"Um...No, we haven't ice proofed the car."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"Well, because she can control her powers more better than you," his father said quickly.  
  
Hiei was silent for a while. "You thought she could control her powers more better than me?!"  
  
"Uh...Something like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you mad, Hiei?"  
  
"Nope!" Hiei said cheerfully with a tight smile upon his happy little face. "Not at all!"  
  
"Okay!" His father wiped his forehead. "Now, let's go in and sign you up into the pre-school."  
  
After hearing the word 'pre-school', Hiei started to yell again. "Iya! Iya!"  
  
Hiei's father stepped out of the car and opened Hiei's door, then tried to pull him out of the car by grabbing him by his feet. But, Hiei was holding onto the car door. "I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Hiei cried repeatedly.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Families that were walking by were watching the little brawl between the father and son. Another family, that was close to the school's door stopped to watch.  
  
"Mommy! Look at that!" a little boy with slick black hair, said to his mother, while pointing at Hiei and his dad. "That little boy is wearing a black T-shirt with a white bunny on the front!"  
  
While the little boy was telling his mother what Hiei was wearing, Hiei's father started to pull onto his son's pants, until Hiei's pants became loose and had fallen down. Hiei's father fell back on top of the street with a pair of pants in his hand. "Why am I holding these pants?" he asked himself. He then looked back at Hiei and back at the pants. Then back at Hiei, who by chance isn't wearing his pants anymore.  
  
"Daddy!!! GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
On the other side of the street, the little boy that was telling his mother about what Hiei was wearing was rolling on the street laughing out loud. "Mommy! Did you see that?!" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I did see that, Yusuke," his mother responded.  
  
"What about you, Keiko?" he asked to the girl that was right beside him. "Did you see that?"  
  
The little girl, who was called 'Keiko' was blushing a bright pink. She hasn't seen a boy without any pants on before, so she was a bit embarrassed to see what had happened. "Um...Yeah, I did see that, Yusuke," she said quickly.  
  
The little Yusuke snickered. "Hehehe..." The children then walked away into the school, leaving the feuding father and son in the parking lot.  
  
Hiei was still crying when his father was trying to give his pants back. Hiei sniffed when he took them. "You meanie," he mumbled quietly. "Pants stealer."  
  
His father sighed. "Now can we go in and take you to your class?" he asked to his sniffling son.  
  
Hiei looked at his dad, he was angry for being deceived, believing that he was going to get ice cream. But no, he's at a preschool and his pants were just pulled off in front of the public. "Fine, I'll go along with your little game here," he growled as he walked with his dad into the school.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I know that Hiei was really OOC in this one. But hey, it's funny, isn't it? Well, if you want me to continue writing this, I need at least 5 reviews for this one. So send in those reviews! ^_^ Oh and have I mentioned that this will also be an AU fic? B/c it will!! ^^ And please don't think that I took my sister's fic without her permission b/c I asked her and she said yeah. So, now I'm writing the rest of this fic and for once, a comedy under my pen name. ^_____^ mew  
  
And "Iya" means "No!"  
  
Please review!  
  
~Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai 


	2. Ch2: A New Alliance

A/N: Hey there! Wow! So many reviews in just a few days!! That was a lot ^___^ But thank you very much for the very nice comments! And my lil' sister said thank you also. ^^. Anyway, I'm sad to say this but, this will be the last chapter updated until probably for another month or so. *sniff* I have a research paper to do. T_T. But hopefully, I will update as soon as I can, and the same thing for Nightmares Do Come True. Well, I'll let you go read now. Please review when you're done! ^______^  
  
Disclaimer: What does 'fanfiction' mean to you? Hmm.... I know! Fiction made by fans of a show? Heh...  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*Chappie 2: A New Alliance!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hiei and his father walked through the sliding doors of the preschool, while holding hands. The little demon looked around in awe when he came inside the preschool. He saw other little kids that are about his age go about, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a quiet, little boy with red hair and green eyes. Hiei stopped walking and started to watch the boy standing by his mother, curiously. Hiei's father noticed that Hiei wasn't moving with him and so called him over. "Hiei, come here so that we can sign you up."  
  
Hiei turned around and walked slowly over to his father. "Coming," the little boy said gloomily. When Hiei was with his father, the two both walked to the front counter. The lady behind the counter smiled when she saw the two come toward her.  
  
"Hello there and welcome to Makai Preschool, where we take good care of your children. I'm Miss Shizuru, "she greeted."How may I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here to register my son to this here school. My daughter is already signed up. But this little boy," he said while rubbing the head of the already grumpy Hiei, "took forever to get up and come."  
  
"Yeah right," Hiei said under his breath and rolled his eyes. After saying this, his father picked him up under the arms and carried him on to the top of the counter. "Why the deuce did you bring me up here, I ask?!"  
  
"This here is Hiei," his father said to Miss Shizuru. "There are a few things that I don't want Hiei getting into and a few snacks that I don't want him to eat."  
  
"Okay," said Miss Shizuru. "What will they be?"  
  
"One," Hiei's father began, "I don't want him to eat any snow cones. He gets too hyper if he gets any sometimes and sometimes it'll be too dangerous. Two, I don't think he can have cookies either, because it'll be the same consequence with the snow cone. And another thing, I wouldn't like it if Hiei were given any dangerous toys like matches. One reason is because last year, he burned down our house while playing with the matches he found; he lit it up. Oh and try to keep him away from fights because usually he starts it. So I would say for you is to keep a watchful eye on him. But if he ever goes to the bathroom, try to keep watch on him for that part too, because he would try to escape from this place. He's done it before, trust me." Shizuru became confused about that part. She doesn't remember a 'Hiei' coming to this school. Hiei's father saw her confusion and started to explain. "What I mean by that, is that when our family went over to the house of a friend of mine, he tried to escape. He pretended that he wanted to use the bathroom. Half an hour had gone by and he hadn't come out. When my wife and I came and opened the bathroom door, he was gone. The window was open. I went over to see where he had gone. And it was a good thing that I checked because I saw this piece of cloth stuck on a nail. When I looked down, Hiei was hanging by the pants thirty feet above the ground; though when I found him, he was fast asleep. Also, if there are any paper knifes around, keep that away from him too. The last time he had one, he held a six-year old hostage for a few minutes until I found him and told him that if he lets go of the boy, I'll buy him a snow cone, and what happens, he let the boy go! Did you get what I said, Miss?" he asked after talking for what seemed to be a very long time.  
  
When he looked to see if Shizuru was listening, he was shocked to see a 'snoring-away' Shizuru instead of an awake and paying attention young woman. She had obviously fallen asleep from all the talking he's done.  
  
"Ahem!" he said. Hiei smirked.  
  
Shizuru snapped awake. "How may I help you?" she asked again.  
  
"Oh never-mind," he answered and handed her a piece of paper with writing on it. "Just follow the directions in this paper and you and my son will be all right."  
  
Shizuru took the paper and read it. "Okay," she said. "Little Hiei will be fine."  
  
Hiei's eyes went wide when he heard the word "little". "What did you call me, woman?! I demand you don't ever call me that word again! Understand, you incompetent? If you fail to follow by my order, you will be tormented!"  
  
"Awwe, doesn't he look so cute while making that little threat, Miyuki? He's using all of those big words!" Shizuru said to the co-worker beside her. Miyuki answered her with a nod and a smile.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes until his head was rubbed roughly by his father. "Well Hiei, I guess I'll be leaving now. Be a good boy, watch out for your sister and DON'T get into ANY trouble."  
  
"Fine."  
  
With that, Hiei's father left. Hiei on the other hand turned around to face Shizuru, then turned around again the opposite way and jumped off the counter. "Ahahaha!" he yelled. "I'll be going now! See you later! Ahahaha!"  
  
He ran all the way to a door that led to the playground but was suddenly stopped. He ran into a little girl that was about his age. Hiei rubbed his head. "Owie! You made me fall!" The little boy opened his eyes wide when he saw who was in front of him; she had crimson-colored eyes and sea-green colored hair. She was wearing a cute little kimono that almost matched the color of her hair. It was his sister, Yukina! "Yu- Yu-Yukina!" he yelled. "What're you doing here?"  
  
His sister laughed. "Don't be silly, dear brother!" she said. "I have to be here too, you know." She giggled.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha..." he said."Have you seen where Daddy went?"  
  
"Um...Yup, I saw Daddy before he left the parking lot. I was in the playground playing with my new friends, Botan and Keiko," she said while smiling. "Why? Didn't he give you a goodbye kiss yet?" she asked.  
  
"No and I don't one."  
  
"Oh well!" Yukina said. She walked closer to her brother and kissed his cheek. "Mommy told me to give you one if she wasn't here before you came."  
  
Hiei put a hand on his cheek. "Oh."  
  
Yukina smiled.  
  
"Yukina!" a voice behind her called out. "Yukina! Come on! We're about to play hide-and-go seek with the others!"  
  
The little girl turned around to the caller. It was another little girl with a bright-blue colored hair, magenta colored eyes and wearing a pink kimono. "Botan!" Yukina answered. "Come meet my brother!"  
  
Botan ran up to Yukina and stopped. "Brother?" she asked. "I didn't know you had a brother."  
  
"Yup! He's right here."  
  
Botan faced to see where Yukina was pointing. She saw a little boy with black, spiky hair and crimson-colored eyes and wearing a black shirt with a teddy bear on it (and of course he had his pants back). "He's your brother?"  
  
"Yes, he's my twin brother."  
  
A confused expression had made its way onto Botan's face. "Twins?"  
  
"Yes, you incompetent, we're twins," he said quickly while staring at the confused girl.  
  
"But...But you two don't look like brother and sister, not even twins!"  
  
"Well, we are," Hiei said.  
  
Botan became quiet and started to think. "Hm...." she said to herself.  
  
"I wouldn't think something if I were you," Hiei warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can easily read your mind."  
  
"Huh?" Botan looked over at Yukina. "Is that true?"  
  
Yukina nodded her head. "Very true."  
  
Botan rubbed her head. "Uh...." Botan rubbed her head. "O....kay...."  
  
Hiei grinned.  
  
Botan looked at her wrist pretending that there is a watch there, when actually there isn't. So in this case, she was looking at an imaginary watch. "Oh my! It looks like preschool is about to start in about a few minutes. So I guess I'll be going now! Yukina, care to join me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll join you in a second!" Yukina answered.  
  
"Okay!" Botan said before running off.  
  
Hiei laughed. Yukina looked at her brother, disappointed at what he did to her friend. "Hiei! Mommy and Daddy told you to stop reading minds! Especially people you don't really know well."  
  
"I didn't read her mind," said Hiei. "But I'll try not to though."  
  
Yukina shrugged. "Come on! Let's go and I'll introduce you to my new friends, and I hope they'll be yours too!" she said. Yukina ran over to Hiei and grabbed his hands. She pulled him and the two were running to the playground.  
  
When they arrived on the playground there were other kids there playing. Hiei saw a little boy with slick black hair, a little girl with brown hair; he saw Botan there, and a very small boy with a pacifier while wearing a big hat, a little chubby boy with orange-brown hair and the little boy that he saw earlier with red hair. All were playing hide-and-go seek except the redhead.  
  
When Yukina and Hiei finally arrived by the playground, the little boy with orange-brown hair quickly went over to Yukina and held her hands. "Yukina! Finally you come back for me!" he said while holding her small hands. "I knew you would come back!" he said happily. Behind him, Hiei was becoming angry at what he saw. The kid with the orange-brown hair eyes became small. "Uh-oh," he said. "I have a bad feeling behind me." He slowly turned around. His eyes became wide with shock. "Ack!!" he screamed and with that, he quickly fainted. He became scared because of the sight that he had seen: a very angry older brother.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma!" Yukina cried out. "Are you all right?"  
  
No answer came from the boy. Instead, yells from behind the girl were heard. The kids that Hiei saw in the playground came running towards Yukina. "Yukina!" the one in front with the slick, black hair, called out. "What happened to Kuwabara?"  
  
"He just fell down when he saw my brother behind him," she answered.  
  
When others arrived, they were out of breath. The one with the slick black hair came up and went over to Kuwabara. He looked at his face and suddenly burst out laughter.  
  
"Yusuke, why are you laughing at him?" the little girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Heehee!" Yusuke laughed. "I'm laughing at Kuwabara, Keiko. And I don't really know why. It's just a funny image to look at! Hehehe!"  
  
"You can be so mean, Yusuke," Keiko said to him. She sighed and noticed that a boy was standing behind Yukina. "Oh, Yukina, who is that?" she asked, while pointing at Hiei.  
  
"Huh? Oh! This is my twin brother, Hiei!" Yukina said, hugging the little fire demon a bit too tightly.  
  
Hiei was starting to turn a slight blue color. "Yu-Yu-Yukina...I can't breathe!" he said. "Need air!!"  
  
"Yukina," Botan started as she caught up to her friends. "I think you're hugging Hiei a bit way too much. He's starting to turn blue."  
  
"What?" Yukina asked. She then looked at Hiei who was by which blue. His face color kind of reminded her of a blueberry. "Oh dear!" She let Hiei out of her grip. "Hiei are you okay?!" Hiei began to cough. "Gomen nasai, Hiei- chan!" she cried out. "I am very sorry!"  
  
When Hiei was done coughing, he looked at his sister. "It's okay."  
  
She smiled but then noticed that Kuwabara was still on the ground, unconscious. "Kazuma!" She ran to his side and sat down, waiting for him to wake up. Kuwabara was still down while Yusuke, on the other hand, was laughing on the ground because of the sight he was seeing.  
  
Keiko became tired of hearing his laughter and slapped his head very hard. "Oww!" he cried. "What was that for?!" he asked while rubbing his head.  
  
"You were laughing too much!" she answered. "And you needed to stop."  
  
Botan giggled. "You're lucky that I didn't use my oar to slap you upside up!" she said. (a/n: yes my readers, she can ride an oar already -_-) She then looked around the playground, as if searching for someone. "I wonder where Koenma has gone off to."  
  
"I'm right here," a voice said above the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Huh?" Botan turned her head up and screamed. "Aah! What happened to Koenma? And who are you?!" She was pointing at a teenage boy, but then saw the pacifier he had in his mouth. "Hey, that's Koenma's pacifier! How did you get it?!"  
  
The teenager sighed. "Botan, I am Koenma. But as a cool teenager!" he grinned.  
  
"A teenager?" Botan, Yusuke, Keiko and Yukina said together. "How can you grow that old so quick?"  
  
"I'm not old!"  
  
"Well, compared to us, you sure are," Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll turn back into my normal age." With a cloud of smoke and a poof, Koenma was gone. But when the smoke cleared, all was there was a little toddler with a huge hat on.  
  
"There's Koenma!" Botan cried out happily.  
  
Every one except Hiei and Kuwabara (he's still unconscious) went over to Koenma. When he was alone, Hiei noticed that Kuwabara was coming out of dreamland. "Hey, wake up you fool," Hiei said trying to wake the little boy up.  
  
"W-What?" Kuwabara opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. "W-Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Makai Preschool, baka," Hiei answered.  
  
"Preschool?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh... Where am I again?"  
  
"Preschool!"  
  
"Oh... Where?  
  
"Preschool!! You first class fool!!" Hiei yelled. "Now get up or I'll use my Jagan eye against you!" (a/n: does Hiei sound a bit too mean for Kuwa- chan?)  
  
"Okay... Who are you?"  
  
Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am Hiei."  
  
"Oh.. I'm Kuwabara."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know that already."  
  
"Okay!" Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"Now, you must help me," Hiei said suddenly.  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll help you."  
  
"Okay," Hiei replied. As he had said this, he saw the little boy with the red hair and green eyes again across the playground. "Who is he?" he asked while pointing at the redhead.  
  
"Oh, him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's Shuichi. But every kid here starts calling him Kurama now. And I don't know why though," Kuwabara said silently. "He's very mysterious to us kids. And we don't know much about him since this is the first day of preschool and all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hm..." Hiei said, starting to think up of something. "I need to know more about him. You're coming with me, Kuwabara."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why because you said so?"  
  
"Because I'm older."  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head. "How much older?"  
  
"Older than you."  
  
"By how much?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Never-mind. Now come with me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Grrr...." Hiei lowly growled until he thought up of something. "You like Yukina, right?" he asked.  
  
By the name of 'Yukina', Kuwabara quickly stood up. "Yes, I love Yukina!" he said happily.  
  
Hiei didn't like the sound of this boy liking his younger sister, but just gave in. "Fine," he said to himself but then started to talk to the boy in front of him. "Since you said that you 'love' Yukina, she said to me that she wants you to follow my orders."  
  
Kuwabara was confused. "She said that?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hm....Okay! I'll go with you then!"  
  
'Finally!' Hiei said to himself mentally.  
  
"Now, where shall we go?"  
  
"We must go over to Kurama."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
With that, the two went across the playground to Kurama, leaving the others playing with Koenma.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/N: Okay, how was it? I think I messed up this chapter a bit. But hopefully it'll turn out good later on in future chaps! ^_^ Okay for some words that were in Japanese here.  
  
Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry  
  
Baka - Fool/Idiot/Moron (who doesn't know this word? I mean, it's one of my favorite Japanese words...Heh...)  
  
As for 'chan' ...it's a cute way to call someone, in my opinion. b/c I think it's cute. ^____^ j/k.  
  
And I think that's all the Japanese Words in this chap. So then I guess this is all for now. But for those who can't wait and want to read another YYH fic, then read Nightmares Do Come True, written by me! ^____^ it's a vampire/witch fic btw and a crossover with Inuyasha. If you read that, please review it! Oh and don't forget to review this one either! ^___^ I will update until I have 5 reviews for this chappie!  
  
Well, all for now until next time in about another month or so! ^^  
  
Byes! 


End file.
